Unknown Emotions
by JadeZ
Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

"Unknown Emotions"

_Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it?_

**Author's Note: Welcome all to my newest and latest fanfiction. New to the site and finally got around to uploading some of my work. Please read and review and make sure to read the Author's Note on chapter 4. Thank you and enjoy :) **

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a typical day after school and Carly was hanging out in her living room watching TV. Sam got stuck doing some errands for her Mom while Freddy was on his way over to Carly's place.

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Freddie. What took you so long?"

"My Mom again. She won't leave me alone," he replied while shutting the door behind him but it suddenly swung open.

"Freddie, did you take your vitamins this morning? I don't want you catching some sort of infection or worse."

"Yes, Mom," Freddie said with a sigh.

"Tuck in that shirt young man. I didn't raise you to be that sloppy, especially in front of a pretty girl like Carly. How are you Carly?" Ms. Benson said while fixing his shirt and then fixing his hair.

"I'm fine," Carly replied with a smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"Stop it!" Freddy said in frustration.

"Oh Carly, are you sure you won't consider dating Freddie?"

"MOM! Oh my God just go!" he said while pushing his mother out the door.

Carly couldn't help but laugh. "Your mom is insane."

"Tell me about it," he said with a sigh while sitting down beside her. "You thought she was bad during my first date? Can you imagine if we dated? Although that wouldn't exactly be a bad thing."

Carly burst out in laughter, "Yeah not going to happen. Man I can just imagine the wedding."

Freddy laughs and says, "While the bride is walking down the aisle she would probably be tucking in my shirt and fixing my hair."

"Don't forget wiping off a lipstick smear on your cheek during your vows with her spit," she said while bursting in laughter.

"Ew," Freddie says with a chuckle, "God I hope not. No way am I inviting her to my wedding,"

"Freddie! She's your mom!"

"Um Yeah! My point exactly! If she says anything just say that I invited her but the invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I can't lie to your mom. Especially since she lives iright across from me/i."

"Fine. We'll run to Cabo to have a secret wedding with no one there but us and Spencer."

"And Sam."

"Ugh Sam? Does she HAVE to go?"

"Of course! She will be my maid of honor."

"As long as she doesn't trip me during the wedding."

"Yeah um no promises."

Both began to laugh at the idea of them getting married and all the drama that would soon follow. Freddie was the first to stop laughing as he looked at Carly. He may have laughed at the thought but he did indeed love her. He had for years and he wished that she could feel the same way for him. She was everything that he wanted and had all the qualities that attracted him from the start.

Carly slowly got her composure back and looked at Freddie who was staring at her. When she was about to say something, the next thing she knew was that she felt a pair of lips on hers. She quickly pulled away out of shock. She looked at him confused but something came over her. She actually... enjoyed it? Before Freddie could quickly apologize for his actions, she leaned in and kissed him back. Obviously he was in a state of shock but quickly snapped out of it and kissed Carly back.

Within a few moments their kiss was interrupted by the doorbell. Carly quickly pulled away when the door swung open and there was Sam. "Hey guys. What's up? Planning for the next iCarly episode?"

"Uh yeah we were just about to get to that," Carly replied while getting up quickly. "Anyone want juice? I want juice. You want juice Sam? I'll get you some juice."

"Uh... okay. Sure," Sam said in confusion to Carly's odd behavior but brushed it aside as she sat down to watch some TV.

"I'm uh... going to get some juice too," Freddie said while making his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever."

Freddie walked into the kitchen and noticed Carly pacing the room back and forth with a worried look on her face. "Carly what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! How can you ask me that?"

"Look, calm down."

"Calm down? Oh yeah I'm as calm as can be," Carly said while trying to pour a glass of juice but her hand was shaking so much that most of it spilled onto the table instead of inside the cup.

"Um... Carly? What's wrong?"

"We just kissed!" she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah it was great," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face! Look, no one saw us and Sam walked in before she could see anything. I don't know what happened or how it happened but you say nothing! Especially to Sam."

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean just because you love me back shouldn't be such a bad--"

"Freddie! Look, I never said that I loved you. We just kissed. It was-- I don't know what it was but let's not talk about it. Not a word okay?"

"But--"

"No buts! Not a word of this to anyone."

"But what if--"

"No! Freddie please."

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

Both made it back to the living room to see Sam watching TV on the couch.

"So... where's the juice?"

"What juice?" Carly replied sitting down.

"Uh the juice you were getting in the kitchen?"

"Oh! Um... yeah we're fresh out."

"You okay Carly? You've been acting strange since I got here."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Why don't we talk about this week's episode. Any ideas for a guest?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Unknown Emotions"

_Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it? _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2  


* * *

**

A week has passed since the kiss between Carly and Freddie and things just kept getting awkward. Carly soon discovered that she really did have feelings for Freddie but did not know what to do about it. She couldn't tell Sam. Carly knew that Sam would think she was crazy for liking Freddie at all. Let alone a possibility of a relationship. One day after school, Carly went up to her room to think things through.

"Carly? You alright?"

Carly looked over at the door and noticed her concerned brother. She sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just confused."

"About Freddie huh?"

"Huh? What about Freddie?"

"Oh come on Carly. I'm your big bro. It's pretty obvious that you like him," he said while sitting on her bed.

"It's obvious that I like him?! Oh no." Carly began to pace the room. "Great. That's the last thing I wanted. I hope Sam didn't notice. I can't let Sam know. Please don't tell Sam, Spencer?"

"Calm down Carly. What's the big problem? Why can't Sam know?"

"Um hello? Have you met Sam? Especially when Freddie is in the room?"

"Good point. Well either way, it shouldn't matter. What matters is what you want and what makes you happy. If Freddie makes you happy then go for it. He's a great kid."

"Ugh," Carly said as she flopped onto her bed. "Why must you be filled with wisdom right now? Why can't you just make these feelings go away?"

"Just because I have some advice doesn't mean I perform miracles. Just think about it. You'll be fine."

There was a sudden soft knock at Carly's door. She looked over and noticed Freddie. "Hey Carly. Hey Spencer."

"Oh hey Freddie! I'll um...leave you two kids alone to talk. I'll be downstairs working on my project."

"Hey," Carly softly said sitting up on her bed as Freddie took a seat next to her. "What's up? Thought we were going to plan for iCarly tomorrow since Sam was going to be busy today?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and talk."

Carly could tell Freddie looked sad and she began to get worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's awkward isn't it? I mean, ever since the kiss."

"A little, yeah."

"I'm sorry, Carly. That's the last thing that I wanted. It ruined everything and I wish I could take it back. If it's going to jeopardize the way we run iCarly, I can always find someone that is just as good with the equipment."

"No! The whole point of iCarly is to have a web-show run by friends. You're a great friend Freddie and don't ever think that you're not. Besides, you shouldn't wish to take the kiss back and blame yourself. After all, I did kiss you back."

Freddie smiled at the memory, "That's true. But where does that leave us?"

Carly got up from her bed and sighed, "I don't know."

After a moment of silence and thinking things through, Freddie got up and walked over to Carly. "Look, why don't we do this. We'll decide everything right here, right now. If we kiss one more time and you feel too weird then that's it. We move on and forget about it once and for all."

Carly bit her lip and thought about the suggestion and finally said, "Alright."

"Really?" Freddie asked in shock. He didn't think that she would go for it.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean it will only be just one last kiss to see where we stand. Now do you promise that if it's too weird, you're willing to just give it a rest and move on?"

"Absolutely. I just want you to be happy and that's all that matters to me."

Carly smiled and couldn't help but get butterflies when he said that. She took a deep breathe and leaned forward towards Freddie. He knew that was his cue so he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Their soft lips pressed against each other and Carly softly sighed against his kiss. She wanted so hard not to like Freddie and hoped that she would feel nothing after this kiss but her expectations were wrong. The moment their lips met, she finally felt like the weight of her problems were no longer on her shoulders.

When Freddie could feel Carly kissing him back and never pulling away, he cupped her face in his hand while the other hand went behind her lower back to bring her closer. The feeling of her lips against his was enough to make him be on Cloud 9 but this was different. Carly actually liked him back and wanted more of him and he was finally in pure bliss.

Their lips began to get more passionate as they slowly made their way over to her bed. She felt the mattress hit the back of her knees. She began to lay down while pulling on Freddie's shirt to never break the kiss. He went on top of her as their kiss continued to be filled with passion that neither one of them knew they had for each other. Freddie finally broke the kiss but began to softly kiss down her neck. Carly ran her fingers through his hair as she softly sighed at the feeling of his lips on her.

"Mm Freddie," she softly sighed.

Just the sound of her soft voice whispering his name drove him insane. He stopped kissing her neck and went up to look into her eyes. He caressed her check and they both smiled.

"So, I guess that's it huh? No more kisses?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"If your kisses are as good as that, there's no way that I'm giving that up," she said laughing.

Freddie softly chuckled and gave her a soft kiss. "You're so beautiful, Carly. I've always loved you and that will never change."

She smiled as she captured his lips into another sweet kiss. She knew there was no turning back now. It no longer felt awkward. It just felt so... right. Everything in that moment was just perfect. All except for the Carly's guilty and worried feeling that soon followed. What about Sam?


	3. Chapter 3

"Unknown Emotions"

_Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it? _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3  


* * *

**

"Excuse me, Mrs. Peterson? Principal Franklin wants to see Carly."

Mrs. Peterson stopped her Science lecture to look at the permission slip that was given to her by Freddie. "Alright, Carly. Go ahead."

"Ugh that's not fair. Why do you get to go while I have to stay and listen to this horrible lecture about dead frogs?" Sam complained to Carly in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Carly answered as she made her way out the door to meet Freddie outside in the hall.

"So why does Principal Franklin want to see me? Is everything alright? I don't remember doing anything wrong. Ugh unless Sam did something to his car again. Wait-- you don't work at the office."

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Principal Franklin didn't really send for you."

"Wait so then how did you get this office pass?"

"Just another benefit from being in the AV Club. But that's besides the point. I wanted to see you."

"But we see each other practically the whole day."

"Yeah but Sam is always around and we could never be alone so I could do this." Freddie leaned in softly kissed her lips.

Carly wasn't expecting that so she blushed and smiled at him. Before she knew it, he took her hand and was leading her up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked up to the fourth level of the school, which led them to the roof of the school.

"Wow. Look at this view. I've never been up here. Won't we get in trouble?" Carly asked getting a little worried.

"Nah. No one really comes up here."

As Carly was looking at the view, he hugged her from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"Mm Freddie," Carly softly sighed with her eyes closed. She loved feeling his soft lips against her neck. It made her feel weak in the knees each time. She turned around and captured his lips against hers. He held her close while they kissed passionately on the rooftop.

Carly suddenly pulled away from the kiss and Freddie. She sat down on a bench nearby and he could tell that something was worrying her. "Carly, what's wrong?"

"It's Sam. I hate keeping secrets from her and always having to sneak around just so it won't get out. We shouldn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"Okay then we'll tell Sam."

Carly quickly got up and looked at him in disbelief, "Are you crazy? Sam would have a fit."

"Carly, we have no choice. Sam's your best friend and you have to be honest with her. Besides, I agree with you about the sneaking around. As your boyfriend, I want to openly show my affection for you."

"Yeah I guess so. So what do we do?"

Freddie got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "We tell Sam today after school when she goes over your house."

Carly sighed and agreed. She still couldn't believe that Freddie was indeed her boyfriend but the moment their lips met, she couldn't help but smile each time. She knew that this wasn't a mistake and just had to find a way to break the news to her best friend.

____________________________________________

"Mm now THAT is some good Slurpie," Sam said as she walked up the stairs towards the iCarly studio. She was finishing up her last bit of Slurpie as she walked into the studio and suddenly froze.

Across the room from where she stood was Carly sitting on the beanbag chair while Freddie was directly on top of her. Carly's fingers were running through his hair as he was kissing her neck. Both of them were too wrapped up into what they were doing to hear Sam walking into the room.

Sam dropped her slushie and ran over to them. She forcefully pushed Freddie off of Carly as he fell hard against the floor.

"What the hell?" Freddie said in confusion.

"Sam!" Carly quickly got up from her seat.

"Get off of her you perverted vampire! Don't you ever touch my best friend again!" Sam yelled in defense for Carly.

"What the hell is your problem, Sam?"

"What's my problem? You're forcing yourself on Carly and you don't see the problem?!"

"Sam! Calm down. He wasn't forcing himself on me."

Sam looked over at Carly and was confused, "What?"

Carly took a deep breathe and explained, "I should have told you this a while ago and I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Freddie and I... are... um..."

"In a relationship," Freddie finished as Carly hesitated.

Sam bursted out in fits of laughter. "Oh you two are too much. Psh like that will ever happen between you and Fredward here. Ha!"

"No, Sam. It's true. Freddie and I are together."

"Seriously? You and him? Freddie? This Freddie? Are you sure?"

Carly laughed and nodded.

Sam confronted Freddie and asked, "What'd you do? You hypnotized her with your geeky technology stuff?"

"No! It sorta just happened and Carly just didn't know how to tell you."

Sam looked at them both and realized that both of them were serious. So she only said, "Oh."

"You're not mad?" Carly asked concerned.

"Whatever. If you really want to date the dork then that's your problem."

Carly was taken aback by her response but knew something was wrong. She could tell Sam was holding back and for some reason she saw Sam look hurt at the news.

"I gotta go," Sam suddenly said and quickly walked out.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"I don't know but something's wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

"Unknown Emotions"

_Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it? _

***New Author's Note*: This is a rewrite from the original chapter 4. I received reviews on how Sam was out of character in the last version and they made a good point. Thank you for your feedback. Because of it, I decided to rewrite the chapter and hopefully this will be better. I myself was not very happy with the previous version either way so please let me know what you think. Also, what do you think should happen between the iCarly trio? Thoughts? Comments? Criticism? All are welcomed. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4  
[Rewrite]**

**

* * *

**

"Sam wait!" Carly ran down the stairs to try and catch up to Sam.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing alright? Just go finish making out with your boyfriend. I have to go."

"Sam!" Carly ran over to Sam and grabbed her arm. When Carly turned Sam around, she noticed that she was crying. "Oh my gosh, Sam what's wrong?"

Freddie walked down the stairs and suddenly saw Sam crying. He's never seen her cry before and began to get worried. Sam looked up at the staircase and glared at Freddie as she wiped away her tears. "You're such an ass Freddie!"

"Me? What the hell did I do now?"

"Forget it. I gotta go."

Before Carly could convince her to stay and talk things out, Sam was already out the door. Freddie and Carly looked at each other confused and didn't know what to do. Carly tried calling Sam all day and night but she would not answer her phone. She even went to her house but still no answer. So she had no other choice but to talk to her at school the next day.

"So have you gotten a hold of Sam?" Freddie asked while putting away his books in his locker.

"No," Carly sighed as she slumped against her locker. "I called her, I went to her house, emailed her, everything. And just... nothing. She didn't even show up for class this morning."

The late bell suddenly rang as everyone was making their way to class.

"I guess I'll see you after class at lunch," Freddie said. He gave Carly a quick kiss on the lips before going to class upstairs.

As Carly was walking to class, she saw Sam across the hall. "Sam!"

Sam looked up and noticed Carly making her way towards her. "Crap." Sam quickly turned around and tried to walk the other way to avoid Carly but it was no use. Carly already grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her aside.

"Sam, we really need to talk. Please."

"Class is starting. Aren't you going to be late?"

"The hell with class. Right now all that matters is you. Come on."

Carly took Sam's hand and they went to the girl's bathroom where they could be alone and not be bothered by the teachers. Sam locked the door behind them and made sure that no one else was in any of the stalls.

"Okay fine. Talk," Sam simply said.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you had to find out that way yesterday about Freddie and I. It kinda just happened and--" Carly suddenly stopped when she noticed that Sam wanted to cry again. "Sam, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"It's just... ugh I can't. Especially since you and Freddie are together now."

"No! Sam you have to tell me. If it's bothering you this much then I need to hear it."

"Fine. But you cannot tell anyone about this."

"Lips are sealed."

Sam sighed and was finally able to mutter it, "He was my first kiss."

"Wait-- What?!" Carly backed away in confusion. "When?"

"That night after iCarly when I confessed that I never kissed anyone before. So I went to make things right with Freddie and--"

"And you kissed him?"

"Well at first it was just to get our first kiss experience over with."

There was suddenly a pounding against the bathroom door. "Hello? Anybody in there? I need to get in there!"

"Go pee somewhere else!" Sam responded.

"The closest bathroom is in another building. Let me in!"

"Then I guess you better start running! Ugh, can you believe this chick? Anyway..."

"Wait but then why were you crying? I thought you hated Freddie?"

"I do hate that dork... I just... I don't know anymore. Look Carly, I'm really sorry for all of this. I just can't deal with this right now."

Sam opened the bathroom door and saw a line of girls waiting outside.

"What are you looking at?" she asked aggravated before leaving.

It was lunchtime and Carly was sitting alone outside at a bench. She couldn't eat. Too much was on her mind. She was deep in thought until Freddie sat down next to her.

"Hey Carly. Have you seen Sam?"

"Why are you always asking me about Sam? She's obviously not here!"

"Whoa! Calm down Carly. I know how worried you were about her so I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Is it?"

"It would have been if you've been honest with me from the start. How could you not tell me about the kiss?" Carly got up and began to walk away.

"Whoa wait a minute. What kiss?" Freddie quickly responded as he grabbed Carly's arm.

"Your first kiss. You know? With my best friend, Sam!"

"But that was just to get our first kiss experience over with. We both agreed not to mention it to anyone since it meant nothing. Carly you have to believe me that it was nothing!"

"It obviously meant something to Sam."

Freddie stepped back and began to worry. "So, where does that leave us?"

Carly sighed and looked away, "I don't know Freddie. I just... I don't know."

She walked away from a disconcerted Freddie and had a million thoughts in her head. The iCarly trio was now left in disarray as the truth was finally revealed.


	5. New Update for Chapter 4

I noticed that a couple of people have put my story as a favorite and even to be alerted when there is an update or a change made.

So since that is the case, I wanted to make a quick update to those following this story. I am not sure if you received the update but I have rewritten chapter 4 completely.

Many have mentioned that Sam was out of character, and I agreed to those comments. Because of that, I have made changes and hopefully it is better than before. Please comment and review on the changes and if this chapter is better fit.

Also, please let me know what you would enjoy to read about after chapter 4. What would you like to happen? What should happen between the three of them?

I plan to close the story in a few chapters rather than dragging it on so please review. Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 5

"Unknown Emotions"

_Summary: Inspired by the iKiss episode from iCarly. Freddie has always been in love with Carly but after joking around with her, something happens. Will their friendship be jeopardized? What does Sam have to say about it? _

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long delay with this story. I was stuck and had no clue how to finish this story up because I could have taken it in many directions. I decided to make this the last chapter and end it with my original idea in mind. I hope you enjoy it. If something seems terribly wrong with this chapter then please write me feedback. If I get enough constructive criticism about it and YOUR input on what should change, then I will consider a rewrite. But I absolutely MUST hear from you all. Thanks again for all the feedback and reading my story. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

"Freddie!" a voice called from across the hall.

Freddie turned around from his locker to see Gibby approaching him. "Oh hey Gibby. What's up?"

"You tell me. Why hasn't there been a new iCarly episode uploaded yet? Don't you guys do it every week? It's almost two weeks now."

Freddie closed his locker with a sigh, "Yeah I know. As I posted on the website, the show is on a little hiatus right now. There's some things we need to get sorted out before we do anymore web-shows again. Or rather *if* we ever get to again."

"What? No more iCarly? Say it ain't so Freddie."

"I don't know Gibby. It's not up to me. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

__________________________

The iCarly cast were no longer on speaking terms and each were avoiding each other, all except Freddie. He tried his best to get the girls talk to each other or even to him but it was of no use. Not even Carly wanted to talk to Freddie and it was driving him insane to not have her in his life.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said as he sat next to her at lunch.

"Leave me alone Freddie," she replied without looking up and continued to poke at her unidentifiable lunch food from the cafeteria. "Okay I eat just about anything but this is ridiculous."

"Sam, we need to talk. I know that you don't want to talk to me but don't take this out on Carly. She's your best friend. We all have to move on from this drama."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"It's not just 'some drama'," Sam replied while putting air quotes using her fingers for emphasis. "Oh forget it."

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you okay? I never intended for that. But you know that I've always loved Carly. Besides, I thought you hated me?"

"I do you nimrod."

"Then why are you so angry about this?"

"I don't know okay? It's just... complicated."

"Well, whatever it is just get it straightened out because your best friend misses you," Freddie said as he got up from his seat. "And so do I."

This made Sam look up but Freddie was already walking away. She sighed and got up to go look for Carly.

________________________

Carly was at her locker putting away her books. When she closed her locker door she jumped back in surprise. Sam was hiding behind the metal door.

"Sam! I didn't see you. How are you?"

"Tell your boyfriend to lay off. If he bugs me one more time, I'm going to--"

"He's not my boyfriend," Carly interrupted.

"What?"

"We broke up. Well, I sorta did and have been avoiding him since."

"Why? I thought you liked the geek?"

"I do but the situation between us obviously made you upset and you mean more to me than just some guy, even if it is Freddie. If you like him then fine, I don't care. You just need to tell me. You won't talk to me about anything and I don't know what to think."

Sam sighed and said, "Alright look. What I'm about to say never leaves this conversation okay? So no matter what don't go blabbing this to Freddie even if it's 30 years from now. Got it?"

"Got it. You have my word."

"Okay. I guess I kinda like the little twerp in some weird twisted way. I don't want to but it happened after that kiss. But regardless of what happened that night, it doesn't change anything. He loves you Carly. And you obviously like him back. He made you happy and I can't compete with that or even want to. You're my best friend and if Freddie is what makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Are you sure? I don't want things to get weird between the three of us again. Especially if you see Freddie and I together."

"Like I said, I don't want to like the guy. It's just weird and I'll get over it. Besides, I enjoy hating him more than liking him. His pain brings me joy in many ways. And me liking him would just screw that up. So just get back together with the dork and don't let me be the reason for the breakup. Just one condition."

"What's that?"

"Please do not ever make-out with him in front of me. Don't make me boil my eyes in a bowl of stew."

Carly laughed and agreed. "So... Friends again?"

"Best," Sam replied with a smile as they both hugged and made up.

"Aww!" the girls heard from behind them. They separated and looked over at the end of the hall. Freddie was approaching them with a big smile on his face.

"So is everything okay now? No more fighting?"

"Yep. Everything is all good now," Carly said with a smile.

"Great! So... now what?" Freddie asked.

The bell suddenly rang. They looked at the clock and it read 3 o'clock.

"Maybe we could go plan out the next iCarly for this week?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Finally!" Freddie exclaimed knowing things were finally getting back to normal.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go over to my place then," Carly suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you two there. It'll give you two some alone time to sort things out while I go make sure my mom isn't in jail from driving with a suspended license... again."

Freddie looked confused as he watched Sam walk out of the school, "What did she mean by that?"

Before he could say another word, Carly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and said, "Freddie, I'm sorry. I should have never broken up with you in the first place. It just got complicated and I wanted to make sure things with Sam were okay and--"

"Carly, it's alright. I understand."

Freddie looked into her brown eyes and smiled. He pulled her close him and softly said, "I would have waited forever for you."

Carly looked down and blushed. He placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him. He smiled and leaned forward. His lips pressed against hers as they embraced in a passionate kiss. She softly moaned against his lips while smiling against his lips. Carly finally knew that this was right and she wouldn't have it any other way. As much as she wanted to continue being held in his embrace and kissing her boyfriend, Carly knew that they needed to get going so she broke the kiss.

"Come on. Let's go plan the next iCarly," she said while taking hold of Freddie's hand and heading towards the Exit.

Freddie smiled and squeezed his girlfriend's hand knowing that they would be alright. "Hey what do you think about ham?"

"What about it?" Carly asked confused at the random concept.

"Maybe we could use it in a skit for something."

"Hm... Oh I know! We can have a ham throwing contest! And then maybe we could get a slingshot and contestants and maybe even Spencer could help..."

"Yup. Things are right back to the way it should be," Freddie thought as they walked out of the school hand in hand.


End file.
